dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Mysterious Strangers
is the fifty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the two hundred forty-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows various characters, items, and writing all inside little square panels. This include Zarbon, a Namekian Dragon Ball, Dodoria, Frieza, Cui, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta. Summary Bulma thinks this is all terrible and Kuririn says there shouldn’t be anymore Saiyan. Meanwhile, Kewi finds Vegeta’s location with his scouter. As he flies off, he tells Vegeta through his scouter that Freeza has given him the okay to kill him. Vegeta is just standing on a cliff somewhere, though. “You make me laugh, Kewi. Do you really think you can kill me? I’m waiting, so hurry up and get here.” Kewi tells him to look at his scouter and he’ll see who the clear winner is. Vegeta just smirks. Back at the ship, Bulma says goodbye and good luck to Kuririn and Gohan, and that she’ll be back with Goku. Kuririn tells her to wait and tells Gohan they should go too. He doubts the bad guys have a Dragon Radar, but then Bulma brings up when Piccolo Daimaō killed Shenlong, implying Freeza might do that too. Then Gohan says someone’s coming, but their ki is too weak to be Vegeta. Two of Freeza’s men are nearby, saying this is the area where the readings were before they disappeared, and one guy wonders if it’s just some Namekians. Kuririn thinks they must be Namekians, but Bulma screams it’s not once they pop out into view. The two scouts notice they’re not Namekians either, but their orders were to kill everyone on this planet, so… Kuririn notices they have clothes like the Saiyan, but they’re definitely not Saiyan. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he doesn’t like it. Bulma says that judging by their faces, they can’t be friendly. The two scouts float into the air and laugh about their pathetic battle powers. Kuririn tells Gohan to gather his ki. One of the guys says it wouldn’t be any fun if they got away, so first he’ll destroy their space ship. He has a little gun hooked up to his hand and shoots a big beam through the ship. The scouts laugh about this and Kuririn tells Gohan to open his ki, since these guys are no match for them. The scouts overhear this and begin laughing hysterically. Kuririn and Gohan begin powering up and the guys’ scouters go crazy. Kuririn and Gohan suddenly vanish and appear mid-air in front of the scouts. Gohan punches one in the face and Kuririn kicks the other in the face. Both guys go flying off into the distance, landing in the water. Kuririn says they did nice and Bulma screams that it wasn’t nice at all. Elsewhere, the pretty boy picks up something on his scouter and Freeza asks him what’s wrong, addressing him as “Zarbon-san”. Zarbon says the people they went to scout out seemed like nothing, but then their battle powers suddenly skyrocketed and they defeated the two they sent on reconnaissance, but then their readings disappeared again. Freeza wonders if it’s Vegeta or something, but Zarbon says it isn’t, the readings were both about 1,500. Freeza thinks that next time they should be sure to wipe them out. Meanwhile, Bulma cries about the wreckage of the ship and how she can’t go back to Earth now. Kuririn thinks they should leave this spot, because even stronger guys are on their way. Gohan agrees, and says they’re definitely not Namekians, but allies of Vegeta’s it seems. Gohan also says that surely the Namekians will help them fix the ship, and so she relents. Elsewhere, Vegeta and Kewi are now staring each other down. Kewi says they’re rivals, but it all ends here. Vegeta says he’s going to show him something good he picked up while on Earth. Kewi asks if it’s speed for escaping, but Vegeta says, “It’s battle power control!!!!” Appearances Characters *Bulma *Gohan *Krillin *Frieza *Zarbon *Dodoria *Vegeta *Cui *Sūi *Banan Locations *Namek Trivia *The covers of chapters 214 and 386 are similar to this cover art. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 248 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters